R&R Revenge Service
by RisingPhoenix89
Summary: Remy and Rogue put together a special service at their high school tohelp students get back at their exes. Not good at writing summaries. NoPowers. AU oneshot


Something i came up with after reading stories from people who were cheated on and I could not think of anyone else to do it than these two. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

Standard Disclaimer apply

Anna Marie Darkholme, known as Rogue to her classmates and employers, sat back in her chair behind her desk in the girls' bathroom on the second floor watching the normally calm and collected Jean Grey cry her eyes out into a handkerchief. Her best friend and boyfriend, Remy Lebeau, known as Gambit, sat next to her watching the school princess sob. Neither knew exactly what to do until Jean went into another round of sobs and Rogue knew it had to stop.

"Um, Jean, sugah, can we know why you're here?" Rogue asked slowly to the crying girl.

Jean composed herself, but both Rogue and Remy can tell she would break any moment. "Scott… he was staying late after school. Said he had a project to do. When I came back to check…."

Jean started crying again by which time Rogue got angry. "Spit it out!" she shouted causing Jean and Remy to jump.

"I say him on the teacher's desk with Emma Frost," Jean finished sobbing harder. Rogue wasn't sure what was weirder. The fact that Scott (whom she has known since the 1st Grade) had cheated on Jean (whom he has liked just has long) with someone like Emma Frost, or the fact that Jean had come to them for a revenge plan.

Rogue sighed, "What do you want done?"

Jean stopped crying completely and said, "Whatever you think would get the message across better."

"What's the message, _petite_?" asked Remy, finally getting into the conversation.

"That I hate their guts."

"Oh, the usual then. Don't worry _petite_, Remy get them back for you. I honestly don't see what was going through one-eye's head to cheat on such a _belle_ like you anyhow." Said Remy, winking for the full effect.

Jean blushed, while Rogue elbowed Remy in the stomach. While Remy doubled over from the pain Rogue told Jean, "That would be about thirty dollars, but if you want something along the line of full on public embarrassment, it would be about fifty."

"Okay." Jean pulled out a fresh fifty, nodded to them both and left out. As soon as she was gone, Rogue turned to Remy. "Stop flirting with the clientele, you idiot. We don't want to scare them away. What we doing is worse enough has it is."

"Oh come on, _chere_, Remy just playing. You know you are the only one he's interested in."

Rogue rolled her eyes wondering how she got into this situation. Oh yeah, the reason is right next to her. In the small town of Bayville, New York, you went to school with the same people throughout your primary and secondary school career, meaning that Rogue has known Remy since she moved her with her mother, Raven, in the 1st Grade, where she also met her other classmates. From the first day they met, Remy Lebeau has declared his "love" for Anna Marie, going through great lengths to get her attention. By middle school, Remy started dating other girls but continued to flirt with Anna, saying that she will always be is number one lady. Although that was sweet for her, his girlfriends did not share the same sentiment so his relationships would quickly fizzle out.

Rogue never took Remy love confessions seriously, so when she started dated Joseph Dane (older brother to a friend of hers, Lorna Dane) in the tenth grade, their friendship began to fizzle out itself. Rogue had really liked Joseph, but apparently did a number of other girls too since Rogue found him on top of another girl at a house party they had attended. He had never gave an apology so Rogue found herself crying to Remy and his ex and their mutual friend, Belladonna, who was visiting from New Orleans. It was then that Remy came up with a plan of payback, which Rogue was all for. On Monday morning, Joseph was branded a cheater in numerous ways, his locker and brand new sports car being just the tip of the iceberg. Rogue got a friend, Forge, to hack into the computer to change everyone of his usernames to **CHEATER **in big bold letters. It took a while before any girl, other than the easy ones, actually spoke to him.

What Rogue liked best about the scheming they did was that it brought her Remy back together and made her realize how much he really cared. Now in the senior year of high school, their relationship was stronger than ever. After the "Joseph incident" Rogue's year younger friend, Kitty Pryde, found out it was them that did it had came to ask for a revenge plan for her now ex-boyfriend, Lance Alvers, who cheated on her for Tabitha Smith. Rogue did not want to do it, but when Kitty offered to pay, Remy quickly jumped at the chance. After getting back at Lance with the classic, glue and feathers (Kitty had only paid them $10) several people started coming in to pay to get their revenge on an ex. That was how R&R Revenge Service was born. The set was simple: you want revenge but know that your ex would know that it was you, so why not go to someone else to do the dirty work. No one really knew who did it since, despite the initials in the name of the services; Rogue has had her nickname since the fifth grade when she refused to perform in the school pageant and Remy only went by Gambit to the employers, since he is always willing to take a chance with things. They also had people erasing their tracks, like forge, Kitty and her new boyfriend, Piotr. They set up their office at school in the girl's bathroom since Remy stated that "no _fille _go to the bathroom at school" which proved to be true since no one came into the second floor bathroom they were in.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Rogue twirling her pencil around. Remy looked deep in thought before saying, "Scott's easy, he has a car like Joseph so we can just do something to it, but Emma Frost is another story. The girl's a walking robot in white."

"Yeah, but there has to be something. Everyone has a breaking point."

They continued to think before Rogue thought about what Remy just said '_the girl's a walking robot in white.'_

"White!"

Emma Frost walked down the halls, strutting her stuff to all of the male occupants of the school. Every boy she passed followed her with their eyes, which only made her laugh to herself harder. Boys are so simple to control when it comes to the female form, which is why it was so easy to get Scott Summers to be with her instead of that stuck up Jean Grey. In a matter of fact, Emma had every boy (and some teachers) in school under of spell. Well, everyone but Remy Lebeau but Emma wasn't interested. Not that there is anything wrong with, the boy was drop dead gorgeous, but his girlfriend, Rogue, was the type to fight for her man, and Emma did not want her face punched in. Opening her locker, Emma was about to just grab her books and head to class, when she heard a commotion coming from the student parking lot. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked toward the noise only to see Scott yelling at Jean.

"I know our relationship ending badly, but did you have to do something like this? How immature are you?"

"Immature, oh your one to talk! Don't forget, we broke up because you cheated on me for the Ice Queen."

"Um, it's White Queen, darling," said Emma smirking at Jean.

To Emma's surprise Jean did not say a word but merely walked back into the building, with their other classmates, to go to class. Emma shrugged and walked seductively over to Scott who sat on the steps of the building with his head in his hands. "What's wrong, lover?"

"My car." was all Scott said, so Emma looked to where he usually parked his beloved red sports car only to see that it was being searched by the police.

"What happened?"

"Someone reported a car that looked like mine stolen and someone else gave them the tip to look here. This is bad, what would my parents say?"

Before Emma could say something, the authorities came over to them holding several CDs. "You're going to have to come with us son."

"Why? This is my car."

The officer shook his head and said, "This car is registered to a Margaret Coleman on 1452 Elmwood Lane."

Scott looked shocked. "But this is my car. I drove it to school this morning."

"Oh, so you listen to classical CD's." The officer held up the items in his hand.

Scott looked even more horrified while Emma tried to calm him down. The officer then looked at Emma who paid it no mind, since she always got looks from people.

"Do you always wear white, miss?"

Emma rolled her eyes before responding, "Yes."

Before Emma knew it, she was being handcuffed. "What are you doing?" She shouted trying to get away.

"We were told that the women wearing white and fitting your description, was the one to take this car."

"What?! I have never stolen anything in my life!"

"Except other people's boyfriends!" was shouted from one of the windows, followed by laughter from those who heard.

Emma continued to struggle, while Scott was talking to his parents on his cell phone, telling them to meet him at the police station. No one noticed the couple watching from a second floor window.

Rogue and Remy were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, laughing at the extreme prank they had just done. The plan was originally a simple throw paint on Scott's car and make Emma look like she had an "accident" since she always wore white, but Remy, always the extremist, wanted something to the next level. It was no longer a simple public embarrassment plot, but a full on war on a pair of people they did not like. Rogue never liked how Emma looked at Remy and Remy still held a grudge against Scott because Rogue once had a crush on him. The idea came to them when Remy thought about stealing Scott's car, but it did nothing to Emma which made them think to make it look like she had stolen it. That plan did not work either since Scott would not have justice served to him as well, so they decided to switch Scott's car with a car of a friend of Remy's parents who would then report it stolen while Scott's car is parked around the corner in the bushes. Then they would tip off the police and tell them that they saw a girl wearing all white and matching Emma's look, driving the car there and since Emma never changes colors the authorities would automatically arrest her and Scott for questioning. Jean had already congratulated them and paid $150.00 extra.

Rogue drunk from her mug and looked to Remy. "Do you think what we did was too much?" Remy looked at her and she could tell they had the same answer.

"Nah."

Author Notes

How was it? Review!


End file.
